


A love that blossoms every season.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nerf war, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: "Come here.""Why?""Just come here.""No, you're gonna hit me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I got carried away with this one and **I love it.**_

In all his life, Matsukawa has never done anything wrong. _Never_. Well... Except maybe a few times back in high school. And a few in middle school. And more than that in university-

But that was back in education! He’s a changed man! He’s 45 years old and finally gotten his life together. He got a full time job last week - The one he worked his whole life towards! - with a comfortable paycheck, moved in with his partner about a month ago, and today… 

Today is the biggest day of his life so far. 

With the money saved up from his part time jobs, a box in his back pocket burns against his leg with a soothing warmth that feels light as air. It’s heavy, but he’s so happy. He stops at Hanamaki and Oikawa’s since it’s only a few doors away and they give him all the encouragement he needs, complementing his choice of what’s in the box, and forcing him to accept ‘sprucing up’. 

With his hair as naturally curly as ever, it looks a hell of a lot different when it’s been intentionally permed. Hanamaki passes him a suit with a thumbs up and grin. Where he managed to get Matsukawa’s measurements, the man has to wonder. Oikawa douses him with a couple of spritz of cologne, combining about three or four brands with the explanation that they balance each other out.

Shoved out the house with a bunch of flowers fresh from Hanamaki and Oikawa’s garden, Matsukawa takes a deep breath and confidently walks up to his own front door just a couple of minutes away. If he looked down the street, he’d probably still see Hanamaki and Oikawa eagerly watching him from behind the hedge in their front garden.

“I can do this.. I can do this…” He exhales slowly and unlocks the door. He steps into a darkened hallway, which momentarily confuses him. What really confuses him is the fact all the lights in the house are off.

“Hajime?” There’s a flash of something to his left and Matsukawa feels something small impact his shoulder. He rubs at it before flicking on the light switch. In the middle of the hallway, there’s a note on the floor next to- To a _nerf_ gun? There’s a nerf bullet next to his shoe and he quickly summarises that’s what hit his shoulder. He grins and picks up the note.

_“Leave the lights off. First to 10 wins. Loser chooses take-out.”_

Setting the note and his flowers aside, Matsukawa picks up the nerf gun and switches the lights off. He hears movement to his left again and figures Iwaizumi is in the living room, preparing to snipe him again. As quickly and silently as he can, Matsukawa tip-toes into the kitchen and loops around, entering the living room from the other door. 

Then he hears footsteps on the stairs.

“You fucker!” Iwaizumi’s laugh sends warmth tingling down his spine and lightens his heart, but the point of the game is to catch him because heck - Matsukawa _really_ wants Italian to set the mood. He knows Iwaizumi will get ramen if he wins. It’s his favourite. 

Skidding into the hallway, Matsukawa aims up the stairs and shoots three times. He knows one of the nerf bullets hit its mark, because he hears it bounce off and then Iwaizumi swears under his breath. 

The chase resumes upstairs, and whilst neither of them is as young as they used to be, there’s plenty of running, screeching, jumping over furniture, hiding behind things and jumping out on each other. It becomes less about the scores and more about _finding_ each other, at some point, kisses stolen before the other flits away again. 

Matsukawa manages to lure Iwaizumi into a heft make-out session against the bedroom wall, their nerf guns hanging unused by their sides. Iwaizumi drops his onto the floor as his hands move up Matsukawa’s back to tangle in his hair. He buries his nose in Matsukawa’s collarbone and breathes in deeply.

“Fuck, you smell so good…” His rough whisper almost convinces Matsukawa to drop to one knee right then and there, but he knows what he’s doing. And he _wants_ that Italian take-out.

“Hajime… 9 to 8.” Iwaizumi looks at him in utter comical betrayal as Matsukawa pins a nerf bullet into his side and breaks away with a cackle of victory.

“You little-!” Sweeping up his gun, Iwaizumi chases after Matsukawa and then skids to a halt breathing heavily. They are _**definitely**_ not as young as they used to be. 

Matsukawa must have picked up on something because he stops and switches the upstairs hallway light on. His brows furrow in concern at Iwaizumi leaning against the wall, hand on his belly as he takes deep, shuddering breaths.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… Just you, stealing my breath away.” He shoots a grin at Matsukawa and his heart skips a beat because even touched by old age, Iwaizumi is _illegally_ handsome. 

“You’re such a sap. But seriously, are you okay?” 

“I’m okay, I promise. Just need to sit down for a bit.” Matsukawa nods and is about to come over to his side to rub his back when he realises Iwaizumi’s finger rests on the trigger of his nerf gun. He hesitates, but quickly shakes that thought out of his head. This is his _partner_. 

Much to his credit, Iwaizumi doesn’t steal a sneaky point until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, Matsukawa having helped him through whilst he was still out of breath. Matsukawa glares playfully at him and tweaks Iwaizumi’s nose, ducking into the conjoined bathroom when Iwaizumi attempts to get another point. 

Luckily, he misses, so they’re still 9 v 9. And they both only have 1 nerf bullet left.

Henceforth, it leads to a standstill, where the bathroom door is only open a crack and Matsukawa has the nozzle of the nerf gun pointing out, whilst Iwaizumi rests on the bed just far enough down that he’s out of Matsukawa’s range. He pats the bed next to him.

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just come here.”

“No, you’re gonna hit me.”

“I’m not, I just want you to sit next to me.”

“Why?”

“Because you smell good.” Matsukawa creaks the bathroom door open skeptically. 

_Ponk_. Miss. The nerf dart hits the wooden doorframe instead, Iwaizumi’s sight hindered by the dark.

“Oooh, you’re gonna get it now!” He tackles a laughing Iwaizumi back against the bed, pinning his hips down by sitting on his lap, and grabs Iwaizumi’s collar, pulling him into another kiss. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem too defeated as the nerf bullet nudges his back, right between the shoulder blades. Instead, he smiles into the kiss, breaking away to speak.

“So… Yakitori?” It’s Matsukawa’s usual take-out, but he shakes his head, permed fringe brushing against Iwaizumi’s forehead.

“Let me handle it. You get changed into something nice, okay?”

“Something _nice_? Issei, what-?” Matsukawa cuts him off by softly brushing their lips together.

“You’ll understand.” He leaves Iwaizumi sitting there in confusion as he goes downstairs to order the take-out, and switch the necessary lights back on. There’s a mirror in the hallway, and he winces at the mess made of his hair from Iwaizumi’s hands tangling in it. His face is red and sweaty, and the suit Hanamaki forced him into is disheveled. 

There’s not time to get everything re-done, so a quick brush-down of the suit and hairbrush through his hair will have to do. He examines his appearance. There’s definitely signs of aging. Permanent creases have set in, mostly at the corners of his eyes and lips. His skin isn’t smooth like it used to be, instead peppered with dry patches and moles. There are a few grey hairs in his fringe, but he doesn’t bother plucking them, instead valuing them. At the very least, he’s growing old gracefully.

Moving into the kitchen, he darts around to cover the table with a red tablecloth, two tealight candles with either side of a vase, and puts Hanamaki and Oikawa’s flowers in the centre. They’re not the traditional roses, but Oikawa assured him the bouquet was perfectly romantic. Matsukawa quickly pulls his phone out to check their meanings via a Hanakotoba website.

The red Camellia, the centrepiece, means perfect love. The few stems of Lily of the Valley were a promise of happiness, and smaller, decorative Primula placed amongst the green stems represented desire, and a long-lasting love.

It’s perfect. It’s all 32 of their years dating, the feelings in his heart, laid out in flower form. He fusses over a few small things, wanting this to go perfectly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box - although, box really wouldn’t be appropriate. 

It’s shaped like a peach, covered in a velvet fuzz like an _actual_ peach. The clasp where the two lids attach, so it opens like a clam, is designed like a stem. Matsukawa smiles. It looks almost like he could have picked it off the tree in the garden.

… The tree in the garden! Shit! He still has to sort that out! Opening the door that joins the kitchen to the garden, Matsukawa grabs his secret weapon from behind the storage cupboard out back. He wrestles open the box and strings it out, finding the plug and popping it into the extension cord. 

As long as Iwaizumi isn’t looking out the bedroom window, Matsukawa should be able to get away with a quick 3 second test run… He flicks the switch on, everything works, and he turns it off again. A knock on the door completes his plans and he collects the Italian delivery, paying with money left on the kitchen top for take-out nights, and serves everything up on the plates he’s already arranged. 

“Hajime! It’s ready!” The nerves are setting in, and Matsukawa breathes steadily to stop his hands shaking as he pours out a flute glass of sake each. 

“... Issei? What’s all this?” Matsukawa breathes out steadily and pulls out a chair for Iwaizumi, gesturing for him to sit down. Iwaizumi isn’t in a suit, that’s for sure, but he still looks like he’s put massive effort in with the button up pale blue shirt and the tailored pinstripe grey trousers. His hair is slicked back, and he wears a dark blue bow tie.

“I- I wanted to do something nice for you.” Iwaizumi tilts his head in question, but moves to sit down anyways. Matsukawa nervously flits to sit opposite him, grinning over the flowers and holding up his wine glass. Catching on, Iwaizumi lifts up his own glass and taps them together.

“To us.”

“To… Us? Issei, are you- are you planning something?” Fuck. The gig is up. Matsukawa licks his dry lips with a touch of panic at how his plan might be falling apart.

“I m-might be.” 

“... Okay, I’ll go along with it.” That said, Iwaizumi digs into his delicious looking caprese salad. Matsukawa’s choice for a starter is a much more filling Tuscan bean bruschetta. Even as they move into the main meal of veneto chicken, they talk quietly with little interruptions of laughter, and Matsukawa’s nerves ease up.

How could he ever worry? Sitting opposite Iwaizumi like this, he can almost see the love pouring out of Iwaizumi’s heart in every word he says, every smile he gives, and the way his eyes shine every time they make eye-contact. 

Matsukawa can feel himself falling in love all over again, unaware Iwaizumi feels the exact same. With the meal finished - they’ll leave dessert in the fridge for later, Matsukawa stands up.

“Come stand next to me, Hajime. Now… Close your eyes…” Trusting Matsukawa completely, Iwaizumi closes his eyes. He can hear Matsukawa moving to the other side of the door, something flicking, and then Matsukawa returns to his side, squeezing his hand as he guides Iwaizumi forwards. He can feel his toes hit the edge of the doorstep, and then Matsukawa kisses him lightly, their eyelashes brushing.

“Open your eyes.” As he does, at first, all Iwaizumi sees is Matsukawa Matsukawa Matsukawa, his heart so full and focused and he _loves_ gazing into Matsukawa’s eyes, but- 

Soft, blue light draws his attention upwards. He gasps, eyes widening and jaw dropping. The garden is bathed in an ethereal glow, spreading outwards from a trail of star shaped fairy lights leading from the kitchen doorstep to the peach tree in the garden, two lines winding up the trunk, and then down the ropes of the swing Iwaizumi put there years ago, when they used to babysit. 

“Issei, this is- This is beautiful…” His eyes are welling up with tears, and Matsukawa chuckles, tugging his hand to lead him along the pathway. Peach blossoms swirl in a light breeze and the gentle pink only adds to the atmosphere. Iwaizumi feels like he’s stepped into a dream. As he sits on the swing, Matsukawa points up into the higher branches of the tree. Iwaizumi looks up, but he can’t see anything other than the blossoms lit up by the star lights, and the night sky beyond that.

“Hajime.” He whips his head back to Matsukawa and both hands come up to cover his mouth as those tears that were welling up trail down his cheeks, the corners of his eyes crinkling as pure happiness surges forth in his chest.

Matsukawa - with his messy permed hair, slightly disheveled suit, and a splodge of sauce on his cheek - is down on one knee. In his hands, a peach. No, not a peach. A fake peach covered in velvet that Matsukawa opens with a soft, loving smile as Iwaizumi looks at him.

A silver banded ring, with two small aquamarine gemstones either side of a slightly larger opal gem. A part of Iwaizumi knows it’s meant to represent the Seijou colours, a mark of where they met, where they bloomed and fell in love for the first time, for the years they spent learning about each other and promising they would date once they’d finished university.

“Hajime.” Matsukawa says with a solid tone, and his smile only grows a little when Iwaizumi nods, not even blinking or taking his hands away from his face.

“I haven’t even asked yet~.”

“Y-you know it’s go-oing to b-be _yes-s_ , you i-idiot!” He’s crying happy tears, and Matsukawa laughs openly as he takes the ring out of the peach box and holds out his other hand for Iwaizumi to lay one hand flat in. He does so, other hand dropping to rest against his rapidly beating chest.

“You can’t do this to me, Issei… I’m too old for surprises…” Iwaizumi blubbers, but Matsukawa understands every word as he slips the ring onto Iwaizumi’s finger.

“Then this is the last one, I promise~.” 

“K-Kay…” There’s a split second where Matsukawa thinks Iwaizumi is just going to sit on the swing and stare at the ring all night, but then Iwaizumi throws his arms around Matsukawa, pushing their weight backwards so that they’re lying at the roots of the peach tree, hugging and whispering _“I love you”_ ’s into the night. The star lights short circuit after a while, but the real stars will do the job as Matsukawa wipes Iwaizumi’s tears away, pressing their lips together in the first kiss as an engaged couple.

This is good, he thinks, as Iwaizumi pushes him back down into the ground with wholehearted love and a kiss that pours his heart out to Matsukawa and vice versa.

Yeah, this is good.


End file.
